ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hitch (film)
Hitch is a 2005 romantic comedy film directed by Andy Tennant and starring Will Smith. The film, which was written by Kevin Bisch, co-stars Eva Mendes,Kevin James, and Amber Valletta. Smith plays the main fictional character of the film, Alex "Hitch" Hitchens, who is a professional dating consultant who makes a living teaching men how to woo women. The film was released on February 11, 2005 by Columbia Pictures. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hitch_(film)# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Home media *5 Reception *6 See also *7 References *8 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hitch_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Alex "Hitch" Hitchens (Will Smith) is a professional "date doctor" who coaches other men in the art of wooing women. While coaching one of his clients, Albert Brennaman (Kevin James), who is smitten with a client of his investment firm, celebrity Allegra Cole (Amber Valletta), Hitch finds himself falling for Sara Melas (Eva Mendes). Sara is a gossip columnist determined to unmask and ruin Hitch after one of his "clients" has a one-night stand with her best friend. While Albert and Allegra's relationship continues to progress, Hitch finds that none of his tried and tested methods are working for him, despite being a master of the art. Convinced that Hitch is a fraud, Sara breaks up with him and publishes an expose, causing Allegra and Albert to break up and Hitch's reputation to suffer. At a speed dating cafe, Hitch tells Sara that all of his clients "actually like women" and that he had actually refused to work with the "pig" that had the one-night stand with Sara's friend. Hitch then tries to salvage Albert and Allegra's relationship. He confronts Allegra, telling her that he doesn't really do anything significant besides giving his clients confidence and allowing them to get the attention of the women, and that most of his customers, particularly Albert, really were successful by just being themselves. Hitch uses this revelation to reconcile with Sara, while Allegra reconciles with Albert. The film ends with Albert and Allegra getting married as well as Alex and Sara resuming their relationship. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hitch_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Will Smith as Alex "Hitch" Hitchens *Eva Mendes as Sara Melas *Kevin James as Albert Brennaman *Amber Valletta as Allegra Cole *Julie Ann Emery as Casey Sedgewick *Adam Arkin as Max *Robinne Lee as Cressida Baylor *Nathan Lee Graham as Geoff *Michael Rapaport as Ben *Jeffrey Donovan as Vance Munson *Paula Patton as Mandy *Kevin Sussman as Neil *Ato Essandoh as Tanis Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hitch_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit The production budget was $70,000,000. Smith alleged that actress Eva Mendes, a Latina, was offered the female lead because the producers were worried about the public's reaction if the part was played by a White actress (creating a potential interracial taboo) or a Black actress (creating a studio fear that two black leads would alienate the white audiences). It was believed that a Latina and a Black lead would sidestep the issue.[2] Robinne Lee's character (Cressida) was originally offered to Bollywood actress Aishwarya Rai, but she could not take it due to scheduling conflicts.[3] The working title of the movie was The Last First Kiss, referring to a line that Hitch delivers to Albert: "This could be her last first kiss". Parts of the movie were filmed in Morningside Heights, Manhattan, at Columbia University, atEllis Island, in the Fulton Fish Market, at the Wall Street Bull and the North Cove Marina. Home mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hitch_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit The DVD release was released by Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and was one of the first films to employ Sony's ARccOS Protection copy protection. The film is also available on UMD (Universal Media Disc) for the Sony PSP (PlayStation Portable). Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hitch_(film)&action=edit&section=5 edit The film holds a 69% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 179 critics, with an average score of 6.3/10. The sites consensus reads: "Despite Hitch's predictability, Will Smith and Kevin James win praise for their solid, warmhearted performances".[4] See alsohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hitch_(film)&action=edit&section=6 edit *''Chhoti Si Baat'' — A 1975 Bollywood film noted for sharing similar plot elements.[5] *''Partner'' — A 2007 Bollywood film inspired by Hitch, starring Salman Khan and Govinda. *''Cyrano de Bergerac'' Category:2005 films